


Dean's Worst Birthday Ever

by braezenkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Phone Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Dean has to spend his birthday separated from his boyfriends and sitting in boring work trainings. It's pretty much the worst birthday ever, until Cas and Jimmy come through with a surprise.





	Dean's Worst Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/gifts).



> I wrote this in the span of about an hour after I found out it was Ashley's birthday. Thanks for the inspiration, and I hope you have an awesome birthday!

Dean dropped his laptop bag in a chair and flopped face first onto the bed. It was a good quality comforter and soft against his face—one of the benefits of Sandover paying for his room—but that didn’t make up for the fact that he had spent his entire birthday in tedious trainings where he learned absolutely nothing about sales and marketing that he hadn’t known already.

This was definitely in the running for worst birthday ever.

At least he’d been able to have dinner with Sam and Jess, since the trainings were being held near them in San Francisco. They’d wanted to take him out for drinks after, what with it being a Friday night and his birthday, but he hadn’t been in the mood.

What he really wanted was to crawl into bed with his boyfriends, Cas and Jimmy, and let them pamper him. They’d wanted to come along on the trip, but being the awesome boyfriend he was, Dean had convinced them both to stay home because they couldn’t really afford to take the time off work and pay for two additional flights. He was kicking himself now. 

They had plans to celebrate the next day. Dean’s flight home left at noon, which meant he’d be home by dinner time, and the twins had told him they had something special planned. He couldn’t wait to see what it was. Maybe they’d make him a pie and feed it to him in bed. That might just make being separated from them on his actual birthday worth it. Almost.

His daydreams were interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Dean sat up and pulled it out, smiling when he saw Cas’ name on the screen.

“Hey, babe,” he said, putting the phone on speaker so he could pull his tie off and start getting ready for bed while they talked.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, sexy!”

“Jimmy, hi,” Dean said, his smile growing. He’d spoken to them both that morning, when they’d facetime’d him so they could sing him happy birthday in the nude. It had been awesome, but had definitely made getting dressed and going to a boring training absolute torture.

“What are you doing?” Jimmy asked.

“Just got back from dinner with Sam and Jess,” Dean answered, unbuttoning his dress shirt. “Now I’m getting ready for bed.”

“How are they?” Cas asked at the same time Jimmy groaned and said, “Are you getting naked?”

Dean chuckled as he slipped his shirt off his shoulders. “I am getting undressed, and Sam and Jess are doing fine. They’re trying to get pregnant.”

“That’s great news!” Cas said, and Dean could hear the smile in his voice.

“Wish them luck,” Jimmy said, “and lots of fun with the trying.” His tinny giggle carried through the room and Dean laughed with him.

“Yeah, Sam and I aren’t as close as you two, so I think I’ll just stick with wishing them luck,” he said with a chuckle.

“Well, maybe you just don’t know what you’re missing,” Jimmy said, a smirk obvious in his voice.

“Maybe,” Dean said, grinning as he pulled his undershirt off over his head and went to work on his belt buckle, “but I’m pretty happy with what I have.”

“And so are we,” Cas said, interrupting before Jimmy could say anything else.

“Yeah, we are,” Jimmy agreed.

“I just wish you two were here now,” Dean said, barely holding back a wistful sigh. He stepped out of his pants and tossed them over a chair back, then grabbed his phone and laid down on the bed.

“We do too,” Cas said. “We have a surprise for you though.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yep,” Jimmy said, “but you gotta be naked first.”

Dean chuckled, his dick perking up. If he couldn’t have the twins in his bed on his birthday, maybe he’d at least get some good phone sex. “Alright, I’m naked,” he said, pushing his boxer shorts down and kicking them off his feet.

“Good boy,” Cas said, his voice gone low and husky. Those words in that tone never failed to get Dean fully on board for whatever Cas had in mind, and this time was no exception. His cock swelled, lengthening against his thigh.

“So what’s my surprise?” Dean asked.

“You gotta prep for it first,” Jimmy said.

“You brought your lube with you, right?” Cas asked. “Go get it.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean said, slipping off the bed and walking over to his bags. He rummaged through clothing until his fingers closed around the small bottle he’d brought with him. He returned to the bed. “Got it.”

“Good,” Cas said, “now I want you to lay back and tease your hole with one finger, just like I would if I were there.”

Dean held back a whine and did as he was told, putting a drop of lube on the pad of his middle finger and reaching between his legs. He was fully hard now, and the slick press of his finger lit his nerves on fire. He bit his bottom lip as a moan tried to break through.

“Don’t hold back, Dean, we want to hear every sound you make,” Jimmy said.

“If you hold back you won’t get your surprise,” Cas said.

Dean let a whine escape. “You wouldn’t do that to me on my birthday, would you?”

“The only way to know is to find out,” Cas said, a chuckle in his voice. “Do you want to find out?”

“No,” Dean grumbled.

“Good, now go ahead and insert one finger.”

“Yes,” Dean moaned as he pushed the tip of his finger inside.

“Go slow, Dean,” Cas said, drawing another whine from Dean.

Dean continued fingering himself open, adding a second and third finger only when Cas allowed it. By the time he was stretched three fingers wide, he was moaning like a wanton whore and wanting nothing more than Cas and Jimmy there with him. He wanted to see them, feel them.

A thought occurred to him. He might not be able to touch them, but he could at least see them if they switched this call to facetime. He was about to ask when Cas spoke up again.

“Okay, Dean,” Cas said, his breathing heavy as if he’d just run up a flight of stairs, “do you think you’re ready for us?”

“Oh, god yes,” Dean moaned. He wanted nothing more than his boyfriends to fuck him senseless right now, but if he had to make do with some dirty talk and his own hands he was ready for that too.

“Good. Now I need you to stop.”

“Wha—stop? Why?”

“If you want your surprise you need to stop,” Jimmy chimed in.

“Pull your fingers out and go put on your robe,” Cas said.

Dean frowned in confusion. “Why do I need to put on a robe?”

“Are you going to question everything I ask you to do, or are you going to be a good boy and put on your robe?”

Dean bit back a sigh. “I’ll be good.” He whined as his fingers slipped out, leaving him feeling empty, then got up and wiped his hands on a towel and slipped on his robe. He returned to the bed and picked up the phone. “Okay, the robe is on. And it looks ridiculous with my cock jutting out.”

Jimmy giggled and Dean found himself grinning in response, even though he was frustrated.

“Well, it’s only temporary so tuck yourself in as best you can,” Cas said. “In a second, someone’s going to knock on your door. I need you to be decent enough to answer it and not get arrested for indecent exposure.”

“Wait, someone’s going to knock on the door?”

“Yes, with your surprise.”

Dean’s mind raced with the possibilities. Maybe the twins were having a box of toys delivered to him, and they were going to have him fuck himself while they listened. He was about to suggest they switch to facetime again so they’d get to actually see him using his surprise when the knock came.

“There’s the knock,” he said.

“Okay, leave the phone and go answer it,” Cas said.

Dean set the phone on the bed and wrapped the robe tight around himself, holding it closed strategically so nothing popped out, then walked to the door. He flipped the deadbolt then pulled the door open and found himself face to face with two sets of darkened blue eyes.

“Cas? Jimmy?”

“Surprise,” they said in unison.

“What are you—How—What the hell?” Dean sputtered. All the blood in his brain was busy elsewhere, and seeing his boyfriends here, in person, was the last thing he had expected. He couldn’t understand how this was happening. Before he could say anything else, Cas pushed through the doorway and had Dean pressed up against the wall, kissing him senseless.

“Happy birthday, babe,” Jimmy said as he pushed the door closed behind them and locked it.

As Cas pushed Dean’s robe off his shoulders and Jimmy squeezed in to kiss his neck, the only thought going through Dean’s mind was that this was the best birthday ever.


End file.
